More than Friends
by soultaker78
Summary: During 'The Sucky Outdoors', Katie curls up to Sadie while in the cave and has some new feelings for her friend aroused. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: I know some of you will be pissed with me for writing this, but I just couldn't help myself. I haven't seen such thinnly vieled potential for lesbianism since the Soi Fon Vs. Youroichi fight in Bleach.

--

"I'm freezing," Katie said as she held her arms together in attempt to preserve body heat. Her and her friend had taken shelter inside a cave to get away from the rain, but it was doing little good to provide warmth.

The dark skinned was seriously regretting her decesion to wear such skimpy clothes even though they looked good on her. At the moment, she'd settle for being ugly and warm rather than pretty and cold.

As this thought occured to her, she looked at her best friend Sadie on the other side of the cave. Due to her greater size, Sadie wasn't as affected by the cold as Katie. at the moment, Katie wasn't entirely pleased with her pale friend, but she was willing to swallow her pride. "Sadie, I need your help," Katie said.

"With what?" Sadie asked with disdain in her voice. She wasn't exactly eager to do Katie any favors after the fight they just had.

"I'm cold and tired but I'm afraid that if I go to sleep right now, I won't wake up again. I want us to huddle together for warmth so that that won't happen," Katie pleaded.

"I don't think so," Sadie said flatly.

"Look, I know your pissed with me right now," Katie began. "But look at me: I'm a skinny girl wearing almost nothing when it's raining. If I don't find some way to keep warm, I could die. Is that what you really want?"

Sadie thought over the consequences of her refusal to aid her ailing friend. As displeased as she was with Katie, she did not want the thin girl to die. "No, it's not what I want," Sadie replied. She got up, walked over to Kate and open her amrs. "Come here."

Katie moved into Sadie's arms and the two embraced like they had countless times before, execpt this was far less jovial than previous times. "Thank you Sadie," Katie said.

"Let's just try to get some sleep before I change my mind," Sadie replied. The two of them layed down on the ground and attempted to fall asleep.

_You won't regret this Sadie, _Katie thought as she snuggled up to her friend. _You're so warm and soft. This feels great, _she thought as she felt something agaisnt her chest. She realized that is it was Sadie's breasts, which were larger than her own. _Those feel nice too. Wait, what was that?_

Katie was shocked that she had thought that. As she was going over that in her head, she realized that the pleasant feelings she had felt while touching Sadie's flesh were very strong. Almost like the feelings guys aroused in her.

_Me attracted to Sadie? That's ridiculous. Isn't it? _Katie asked herself. She remembered how back home a lot of the other kids frequently called her and Sadie gay because of how close they were. Katie had never given those insults much thought: until now.

_I know Sadie and I are super close, but that close? _Katie began going over her relationship with Sadie: all the things they've shared, the good and bad times they've had and how even the trials and tribulations of adolesence had not been enough to come between them.

As these thoughts were rushing through her head, Katie noticed that Sadie had fallen asleep. With her friend unconcious, Katie decided to do a little experiment to gauge her new feelings. She brought her mouth up to Sadie's and put her tongue inside the larger girl's. Katie moved her tongue around for a few seconds before pulling out, praying that she had not aroused the object of her sexual confusion.

Roughly 20 seconds later, Sadie had yet to awaken. _Thank god, _Katie thought as she was thankful for that small miracle. _That would have been one awkward conversation._

With that immediate crisis averted, Katie started thinking about the actual kiss. She found that she liked it. Alot. Enough to want to do it again. _I better not tempt fate again, _Katie thought, deciding against further kissing. _Now what?_

A barrage of troupling thoughts went through Katie's head. What if Sadie didn't feel the same way? What if confessing her true feelings costed her her best friend? And even if Sadie felt the same way, how would the people around them react?

_There's no way I'm getting any sleep tongiht, _Katie thought. She decided that fondling Sadie's warm and abundant flesh might be a good way to settle her thoughts. And she was right. It took awhile, but Katie eventually went to sleep. Unbeknowst to her, she and Sadie seperated while asleep and dfifted to opposite sides of the cave.

--

"No, I'll miss you more," Katie shouted to her friend from the boat that was taking her away. _It's propably for the best that I got voted off, _Katie thought. _This way, I can wrap my head around what I want to do with these feelings. I hope I did a good job of pretending nothing was bothering me. If Sadie spotted me acting odd, she didn't say anything._

Author's Notes: just so you know, there will be two more chapters to this. I'm sorry that Katie and Sadie don't talk like they do on the show: I don't speak girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: this chapter takes place immediately before the Phobia Factor challenge. The first segment is in Sadie's pov.

--

I had a weird dream last night. I saw Katie and the two of us started making out. After a couple minuets of that, we broke apart and Katie said something about liking my large body. After that, things got X rated.

The really weird thing is I didn't hate that dream. I feel good about it as I go over it in my head. This pleasantness is proven by the fact that I'll have to change my sheets before tonight. But even that's not enough to damper my good mood.

Me and Katie as a lesbian couple? I've definitely thought about it before: kind of hard not to with often the mean kids at school call us gay. But that's always seemed to be a remote possibility, like a meteor hitting my house. Plus, I've never felt sexually attracted to Katie. Until now.

This dream has stirred up some new feelings in me. I really want to have that dream again or even better, experience it in real life. I must have always felt this way, but I just didn't know about it. But besides now liking Katie that way, I think it would be best for me to be with her.

I've never had much luck with guys. The guys I go out with fall into two categories: guys that someone who wanted to date Katie got for me so that Katie would go out with him and fat admirers. Very few of those got past the first date and definitely not the second. The ones who were recruited by guys with their sights set on Katie were never into me. As for the fat admirers, those guys are total creeps. I only go out with them when I'm feeling desperate.

I compare those people to Katie. She is beautiful, sweet and kind. She cares about me and likes my bigness without being obsessed about it. I seriously doubt that I can find someone better than her.

If we actually did become a couple, what would be the worst thing to happen? Half the school already thinks we're a couple that just does a bad job of hiding it. I don't know about Katie's parents, but I know for a fact that mine be cool with us taking things further. I know because they told me so. God, that was weird conversation.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. There is still one really big reason as to why I shouldn't tell Katie about my new feelings: even though I'm not entirely straight any more, she still is. If I told Katie what I want to do to her, she'd never want to see me again. Or she might be more receptive. Either way, I don't know.

But even if Katie isn't entirely straight, she probably wouldn't want me as a lesbian girlfriend. I'm so pale and fat that I doubt she'd want to get physical with me. But I might be able to change that.

I've tried to lose weight in the past, but I always lost my conviction before I could see results. But if I stay on the island and win the hundred grand, I could pay for my own liposuction. Once I get my roundness reduced to a nice hour glass figure, I'll try to seduce Katie. Ow, I'm going to enjoy that part.

(end Sadie's pov)

--

After Sadie had formulated her plan, one of the interns found her and said that Chris needed to speak with her. Sadie followed the intern and entered a trailer filled with many television screens with Chris inside. Unbeknownst to her, this was where the TV crew did all their editing.

"Hello Sadie," Chris said with a smile of white teeth. "Would you like to talk about this?" he asked as he pressed a button and one of the TV screens showed Sadie asleep from the night before.

"Oh Katie," the Sadie from the video said lovingly. She writhed in pleasure for several moments before a large spot of wetness appeared on her bed.

"And that's the part where you creamed yourself," Chris said with a wicked grin.

"Is there a point to this?" Sadie asked completely devoid of amusement. She wasn't exactly happy about a sadistic bastard like Chris knowing about the very sensitive topic of her changing feelings for her best friend.

"Yes there is. You see, our cameras also got this," Chris said as he switched over to footage of Katie and Sadie in the cave from the survival challenge. "Wait for it," he said. The video continued and got to the part where Katie kissed Sadie. "And there it is."

"Oh my god," Sadie said as she saw the footage. She was shocked, but she infinitely more relieved. She had seen proof that her feelings for Katie were mutual. This was the best news she had ever gotten in her life. But she did have one question on her mind. "Why are you showing me this?"

"Well, I saw you having your wet dream and Katie kissing you prior to that. I figured you were going through some weird feelings and that you deserved to know that Katie apparently shares those. And another thing: none of what I've just shared with you is going to go into the final show."

"Because you realize that it would be really bad for us to have TV viewing people of Canada know about our emerging lesbianism before we do?"

"Yeah, lets go with that," Chris said. In truth, his motives were much less altruistic. Katie had already been voted off when the editing people were going over what would make it into the show. With her gone, there wasn't a whole lot of reason to show Katie's kiss. Since airing the kiss would only get them a crap load of angry e-mails, it ended up on the cutting room floor.

"Oh, thank you so much," Sadie said as she put Chris in a big hug.

_I think I see why Katie likes this so much, _Chris thought as Sadie's ample bosom pressed against him. After a while, Sadie let go and went on her way. _Let's see how much she thanks me after she goes through what I have in mind for her and the others._


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: this is the final chapter. It takes place after Sadie is voted off.

--

_I can't beleive Courtney voted me off just because I hit her with a few apples, _Sadie thought as she walked along the dock of shame.

As she got close to the boat, she saw Katie waiting there for her. Each of them pretended that nothing had changed between them and embraced like they had many times before. They sat down as the boat went on its way.

"I'm so glad to see you again Sadie," the dark skinned girl said.

"Same here," the large girl replied. "Katie, you know how people have called us gay before?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Have you ever thought that they might have a point?"

"Not really," Katie answered. "I just always thought that they were jealous of the bond we share."

"Oh," Sadie said, as she contemplated her next response. This was a delicate matter and needed to handled as such. Sadie knew that her friend was going through some changes, but Katie didn't knew that she was experiencing the same thing. Because of that, Katie needed a little time to make up her mind.

"But that was before," Katie said.

"Before what?" Sadie asked as she restrained herself. She hoped this lead to where she thought it did.

"Do you remember that night in the cave?" Katie asked and Sadie shook her head yes. "We were curled up together as you provided me with extra heat. As I avoided freezing to death thanks to your generosity, I felt something odd. I did something to check of that new feeling."

"You mean this?" Sadie asked with a grin as she leaned forward and kissed Katie. _I hope this doesn't come back to bite me in my fat ass, _she thought. _This is propably a little premature of me. But if Katie's decided that she likes me that way, this could be just the thing to push her in the right direction: towards me. And if she's decided not to, this is propably my only chance to kiss her while concencous._

These doubts of Sadie's were swept aside as Katie began returning the kiss. Katie brought her arms around Sadie and pushed both of them together. They remained that way for roughly two minuets.

"How did you know?" Katie asked once they seperated.

"About you kissing me in the cave?" Sadie clarified and Katie nodded yes. "That's actually a funny story..." she began as she told Katie about her wet dream and subsequent conversation with Chris.

"That was nice of him," Katie said. "Do you want to go through with this?" she asked as she held Sadie's hand.

"I do," Sadie replied as she returned the grip. "But I think a better question is, do you want to go through with this with me being the way I am?" she asked sheepishly.

"If this is about your weight, I don't want you to lose a pound," Katie answered. "I like you just the way you are: big and soft and cuddly. You're like one of those oversized stuffed animals they hand out at carnivals."

They both shared a little giggle over Katie's comparison. "I love you Katie," Sadie said.

"I love you too Sadie," Katie replied. They had said those words to eachother many times before but unlike the myriad of previous occasions, this exchange held a certain seriousness about it. They embraced eachother (this time keeping their feet on the ground) and kissed. They began making out as the boat took them away from Total Drama Island and toward their new future together.


End file.
